The Clique's Worst Fights
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: What happens when the Clique fights? Massie planning to make Alicia and Kristen LBR's? Claire plotting? Dylan's a size 4! And Alicia wants to own Dance Team and Cheer Squad? Catfights, drama, drama, and more drama! Lights, camera, CLIQUE FIGHTS!
1. Summary

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

Claimer: I own the cousins and SOME friends that are made up.

**Alicia Rivera: **Will do anything to rule BOCD's dance team and cheerleading squad. Is done, done, and done with Claire. What happens when Massie is more jealous this time?

**Claire Lyons: **Is done, done, and done with being the LBR girl that's in the Clique. Will Halloween make the school forget she's an LBR?

**Dylan Marvil: **Finally a size 4! Convinced that Massie is up to no good. Overhears Massie telling Claire something. Will she tell Kristen and Alicia?

**Massie Block: **Is plotting to make Alicia and Kristen LBR's. Hears Claire is plotting against _her_ Halloween party. Time for revenge? Her dad is not as rich as they used to be. It's time for some new girls to join TPC?

**Kristen Gregory: **Finally, richer than Massie, but not as rich as Alicia or Dylan. Heard Massie is planning to make her an LBR. What will she do?

**Alicia's Mansion**

**4:57 PM**

**Alicia's Room**

**September 30th.**

"What should we do?" I asked Dylan, Kristen, and Claire.

"Maybe gossip?" Claire said.

"Yeah, and I've got a question," said Kristen.

"What is it, Kris?" I asked.

"Well, I'm rich again! And one thing, where's Massie?" Kris asked.

We all squealed. "That is so great!" I said.

"She told me to pick you guys up and bring them her. I don't know what she's doing. Anyway, we have more fun here right now, huh?" I said.

Everyone nodded. It was the Friday sleepover, without Massie.

October would be interesting...


	2. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Alicia's Room**

**Rivera Estate**

**6:00 PM**

**September 30th. **

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were all watching She's The Man with Amanda Bynes. Yes, since they (and I!) loved it, we decided to watch it, even though Massie would've nawt and I mean nawt considered it. So, since we are nawt LBR's, we decided to watch it even though Massie would've called it, and I quote, LBR, duh!, End quote. So, we were commenting on the movie because we have watched it more than once without Massie even noticing. That's why we were all on our laptops chatting with Massie, but on the other hand, she messaged me separately saying, I'm with Layne. Shh! So I told her, fine. Just this once.

After IM-ing for a little bit, we all went out to swim.

**The Pool Room**

**Rivera Estate**

**8:05 PM**

**September 30th. **

"Hey, Kris, why so bummed?" I asked.

"My dad isn't rich anymore. It's kinda different. Two hours. That was it. Luckily, Massie and Claire didn't know. Claire wasn't even in the room when I talked about that, remember?" Kris said, panicky.

Dylan tried calming her down. "Kris, calm down. We won't tell. We're different than those, those...well, you get the idea."

I nodded. "Point."

"Hey, you guys wanna sleepover tomorrow night?" Kris asked.

"Sure, now that we know so much and it's easier. Don't worry, we'll keep you up to date on trends. Just give us your style and your size." I said.

"Same old, Same old." Kris said.

**The Pool **

**Rivera Estate**

**9:00 PM**

**September 30th. **

"Kris, is that a knock-off I see?" Claire asked.

I rolled my eyes. This girl was done, done, and done. She kept asking that when she _knew_ Kris was not ever going to be caught dead in a knock-off. No one that was in the Pretty Committee was ever going too, anyway, so why would she ask that? Massie. That's a one word answer. Maybe I'd have to go to the espionage expert, Todd Lyons. He helped me before and probably will now...just takes a tiny bit of convincing, easy convincing, to get him to do this.

Of course, this was just...odd. Kuh-laire never acted this way.

Anyway, we had fun. We were all having trick contests, races, and all that stuff. Massie still hadn't come, a fact that was a bit odd but nothing to worry about. I mean, she'd be here, right? Or call and tell us?

Anyway, as I was just getting into the pool, courtesy of the diving boards, Claire came up and pushed me in. I screamed. As usual, Kristen and Dylan came running.

"Are you all right?" Dylan asked.

Before I could nod or say anything, Kris asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

Claire was standing behind me with a smirk on her face, and it wasn't fun to have someone push you off a diving board! I mean, I could've, like, cracked my head open or something.

After swimming a little bit more, we decided to go inside.

**Alicia's Room**

**Rivera Estate**

**9:55 PM**

**September 30th. **

We had just gotten into our sleeping bags and started to play What Would You Rather when Massie came storming in.

"Why didn't you call me? I waited for _you_ to call _me, _but you obviously didn't! Why? I told you to call me, but why didn't you?" Massie screamed.

"You said _you_ were going to call _me, _nawt the other way around! Why did you _nawt_ tell me the other way?" I yelled.

"Well, it seems like this LBR needs to get a life, eh, Claire?" Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Claire giggled, now back to the super-ficial Barbie doll.

I rolled my eyes. It was _so stupid. _I mean, why would you be that way? Come awn, this isn't 1930! So anyway, what is wrong with Massie, and this whole fight thing.

Anyway, this was so out of control, so I said something. "Guys, let's just got to bed, it's much, much easier than this fighting, right?"

Everyone nodded. Then, after about ten minutes of sleeping, Massie started talking.

"Guys! We need to plan the Halloween party! I mean, it's only a month away! So it's time for the details right? I'm thinking...tomorrow!" She said.

We all nodded, thinking about what was coming...

**Hey, sorry again for not updating! Love the reviews! It will absolutely make my day! Thanks again!**


End file.
